rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfsbruder (Kapitel Bd. 2)
"Wolfsbruder" ist das erste Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreiundzwanzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Egwene und Perrin ziehen einige Tage lang allein durch die Wälder, bevor sie auf den Wolfsbruder Elyas Machera treffen. Er erklärt sich bereit, sie nach Caemlyn zu führen. Perrin erfährt, dass er ebenfalls mit Wölfen sprechen kann. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Caralain Steppe Gleich zu Beginn der Reise streiten sich Perrin und Egwene, da sie darauf besteht, sich beim Reiten abzuwechseln. Er gibt schließlich nach, fühlt sich jedoch nicht wohl dabei, die kleine Stute Bela mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten. Am ersten Abend gelingt es Perrin erst sehr spät, ein mageres Kaninchen zu fangen, und als er zum Lager zurückkommt, kniet Egwene mit geschlossenen Augen vor einem kalten Holzstapel. Als er sagt, sie solle es endlich anzünden, gesteht sie ihm, dass sie ihren Feuerstein im Fluss verloren und das erste Feuer mit der Einen Macht entzündet hat. Der eingeschlagene Weg (Kapitel) Entsetzt fordert Perrin, dass sie ihm verspricht, das nie wieder zu tun, doch Egwene lässt sich nur darauf ein, es an diesem Abend nicht mehr zu versuchen. Danach versucht sie es jeden Tag aufs neue, kann jedoch nichts ausrichten. Außerdem fangen sie auch keine weiteren Kaninchen mehr und müssen sich von Pflanzen und Pilzen ernähren. Auf ihrem Weg finden sie entgegen ihrer Hoffnungen keine Dörfer oder auch nur Anzeichen für Siedlungen, sie stoßen nur auf einige schon lange verlassene Ruinen. Sie sind in der Gegend, in der die ehemalige Nation Caralain sich befand, inzwischen ist das Gebiet als Caralain-Steppe bekannt. Perrin hat oft Alpträume von Ba'alzamon und Egwene träumt von Shadar Logoth, doch während sie von ihren Ängsten berichtet, behält er seine für sich, um ihr das Gefühl zu geben, er könnte sie sicher nach Caemlyn bringen. An einem Tag schließlich verhält er Bela plötzlich, da er Rauch riecht. Egwene sagt aufgeregt, sie könnte Kaninchen riechen, doch Perrin dämpft ihre Freude und zieht seine Axt. Sie nähern sich dem Feuer und Perrin bedeutet Egwene, zu warten, während er sich anschleicht. So leise wie möglich schleicht er sich an und sieht einen einzelnen Mann an einem Feuer sitzen. Der Fremde ist in Tierfelle gekleidet und hat langes Haar und einen langen Bart. Er scheint zu schlafen und Perrin betrachtet ihn und die sechs Kaninchen über dem Feuer. Nach einer Weile öffnet der Fremde schließlich die Augen und spricht Perrin an. Er fordert ihn und Egwene auf, näher zu kommen und zu essen, denn er hätte sie in den letzten Tagen nicht viel essen sehen. Perrin fragt, ob er sie wirklich die letzten zwei Tage beobachtet hat, und der Mann sagt, er hätte sie vor allem gehört, da das Pferd von ihnen dreien am leisesten sei. Perrin ist empört darüber, doch er hat zu viel Hunger, um sich weiter zu ärgern und ruft Egwene heran. Dann stellt er sich vor und der Mann nennt seinen eigenen Namen, Elyas Machera. Als sie sich die Hand geben, sieht Perrin plötzlich, dass er gelbe Augen hat. Er hat das Gefühl, dass ihn das an irgend etwas erinnert. Der erste Hinweis darauf, dass er mit Wölfen sprechen kann. Egwene erscheint, doch ihr fällt nichts auf, denn sie hat nur Augen für die Kaninchen. Sie essen schweigend und gierig, während Elyas sie beobachtet. Als sie fertig sind, fragt er, was sie in der Einöde machen. Egwene erklärt, dass sie nach Caemlyn gehen, und Elyas lacht sie aus. Er sagt, der Weg, den sie eingeschlagen haben, würde sie bis zum Rückgrat der Welt führen, ohne auch nur in die Nähe menschlicher Siedlungen zu kommen. Er sagt, dass sie natürlich darüber steigen und in die Wüste ziehen könnten, wo sie auf Aiel treffen würden, doch die mögen Fremde nicht besonders. Er muss dabei so lachen, dass Perrin sich fragt, ob sie es mit einem Wahnsinnigen zu tun haben. Egwene fragt, ob Elyas ihnen den Weg zeigen würde, und dieses mal sieht er sie finster an. Er erklärt ihnen, dass er und seine Freunde Menschen nicht besonders mögen und sich deshalb keinen menschlichen Siedlungen nähern. Ihnen hat er nur geholfen, weil sie so hilflos wie Welpen aussahen. Beharrlich sagt Egwene, er solle ihnen wenigstens die Richtung weisen oder sie zum nächsten Dorf bringen. Doch Elyas unterbricht sie und sagt, seine Freunde würden kommen. Plötzlich fängt Bela ängstlich an zu wiehern und um sie herum erscheinen dunkle Gestalten. Elyas sagt, sie sollen Bela beruhigen, da seine Freunde ihnen nichts tun würden. Dann kommen vier Wölfe ans Feuer und legen sich ruhig zwischen sie. Perrin sieht ihre gelben Augen und muss sofort an die von Elyas denken, die genauso aussehen. Er greift nach seiner Axt, doch der Mann warnt ihn, dass die Wölfe nicht mehr so freundlich sein werden, wenn sie glauben, dass er ihnen etwas tun will. Perrin sieht, dass die vier Wölfe ihn anstarren und hat das Gefühl, dass er auch aus den Büschen heraus angestarrt wird. Angespannt nimmt er die Hand von der Axt und Egwene sitzt furchtsam und steif neben ihm. Doch die Wölfe beachten sie jetzt kaum noch. Egwene fragt, ob die Wölfe zahm sind wie Haustiere, doch Elyas erklärt verächtlich, man könne sie nicht zähmen, sie seien seine Freunde. Er sagt weiter, dass sie zusammen jagen und sich unterhalten. Perrin fragt, ob Elyas tatsächlich mit ihnen spricht, und der Mann erklärt, dass es eine Gedankenübertragung ist und versucht sie ihnen zu erklären. Er stellt ihnen die vier Wölfe als Scheckie, Brand, Springer und Wind vor. Perrin hat das Gefühl, dass Elyas froh ist, endlich wieder einmal mit Menschen zu sprechen, und er will die Gelegenheit nutzen, um sich das Wohlwollen des Mannes zu sichern. Er fragt ihn, wie er es gelernt hat, mit den Wölfen zu sprechen, und Elyas erklärt, die Wölfe hätten das herausgefunden. Er erzählt ihnen, dass sie sich ihm näherten und viele Menschen glaubten, er sei mit dem Dunklen König verbündet, weil Wölfe normalerweise für seine Kreaturen gehalten werden. Irgendwann merkte er, dass die Wölfe manchmal seine Gedanken zu kennen schienen und neugierig wurden. Er erfuhr von ihnen, dass es schon eine ewige Zeit lang her war, dass sie mit Menschen jagten. Egwene sagt, davon hätte sie noch nie gehört, und Elyas fährt fort, dass Wölfe sich anders als Menschen erinnern. Jeder Wolf erinnert sich an die Geschichte aller Wölfe, jedenfalls an die groben Züge. Egwene fragt, ob er es ihnen beibringen kann, doch Elyas erwidert, man könnte es nicht lernen. Man kann es eben und die Wölfe sagen, dass Perrin es kann. Unbehaglich betrachtet er die Wölfe, die ihn wieder anstarren. Elyas sagt, dass sie ihm zwar erzählt haben, dass sie nach Caemlyn wollen, doch sie haben ihm noch keine Erklärung gegeben, warum sie in dieser Einöde gelandet sind. Perrin wirft Egwene einen Blick zu und sie erzählt sofort die Geschichte, die sie sich gemeinsam zurechtgelegt haben, um kein falsches Wort zu sagen. Als sie fertig ist, erklärt Elyas es sei eine nette Geschichte, doch Scheckie würde sagen, alles sei erlogen. Erbost fährt Egwene auf, warum sie lügen sollten, doch Perrin merkt, dass die Wölfe sie jetzt mehr als nur beobachten. Er kann nicht anders, als nach seiner Axt zu greifen, und die Wölfe erheben sich, noch ehe er sie berühren kann. Einer fängt an zu heulen, und aus der Dunkelheit erheben sich weitere Wolfsstimmen, bis sie plötzlich alle schweigen. Nervös sagt Egwene, dass sie lieber verschwinden, wenn er sie für Lügner hält. Elyas erwidert, dass er das normalerweise wollen würde, doch er fordert sie auf, ihm jetzt von den Trollocs und Halbmenschen zu erzählen. Er sagt, die Wölfe hätten diese an ihnen gewittert und würden alle Schattenwesen hassen. Besonders Brand, der als junger Wolf seine Narbe von Trollocs erhielt. Er will Egwene und Perrin fressen, weil sie fettere Beute sind als alles, was sie in diesem Winter gejagt haben. Er fordert sie auf, die Wahrheit zu erzählen, und nicht zu lügen, weil sie Wölfe das sofort merken würden. Während er sie ansieht, erkennt Perrin plötzlich, dass seine Augen wie die eines Wolfes aussehen. Dann merkt er, dass Egwene ihn auffordernd ansieht, und weiß, dass es jetzt an ihm sieht. Eigentlich hatten sie beschlossen, dass sie es nicht wagen dürfen, die Wahrheit zu erzählen, doch er denkt, dass sie jetzt keine andere Wahl haben, weil er vermutlich nicht schnell genug die Axt ziehen kann. In genau diesem Moment knurrt Scheckie ihn an und in der Dunkelheit fallen weitere Wölfe ein. Perrin erklärt schnell, dass er erzählen will und die Wölfe schweigen wieder. Dann beginnt er. Er erzählt fast alles außer dem Traum in Baerlon, doch die Wölfe protestieren nicht. Als er fertig ist, wird Elyas nachdenklich wegen Schattenwesen, die so weit im Süden auftauchen. Er erklärt, dass er nicht viel von Aes Sedai hält, und schon Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen hatte. Sie versuchten ihn zu fangen und verloren ein paar Behüter dabei. Elyas war und ist immer noch der Behüter von Rina Hafden. Nachdem die Aes Sedai herausfanden, dass er mit den Wölfen sprechen konnte, haben sie ihn gejagt. (REFERENZEN) Perrin fragt, ob das mit den Wölfen sprechen etwas mit der Einen Macht zu tun hat, doch Elyas sagt, es wäre viel älter als die Aes Sedai, so alt wie die Menschheit, und das würde den Aes Sedai nicht gefallen. Es macht sie nervös, dass alte Dinge wiederkehren und dass er nicht der einzige ist, der es kann. Deshalb hält er sich von ihnen und ihren Freunden fern. Perrin sagt, er würde das auch gern und Egwene sieht ihn missbilligend an, sagt jedoch nicht, dass sie auch eine Aes Sedai werden will. Er erklärt, dass sie allerdings keine Wahl haben, da sie von den Schattenwesen gejagt werden, und sich nirgendwo verstecken können. Ihnen bliebe nur die Hilfe der Aes Sedai. Elyas denkt nach und Perrin hat das Gefühl, er würde sich mit den Wölfen unterhalten. Er hat fast das Gefühl, sie verstehen zu können, doch er fühlt sich unwohl und hofft, Elyas habe wegen ihm selbst nur einen Scherz gemacht. Schließlich erklärt der Mann, dass sie bei ihm und den Wölfen bleiben könnten, da Trollocs einen großen Bogen um Wolfsrudel machen und Aes Sedai nicht oft in diese Wälder kommen. Perrin sagt, dass es nicht nur um die Trollocs geht, und Elyas sagt, die Wölfe hätten sogar mal einen Myrddraal getötet. Er erklärt, die Wölfe würden Perrin wollen, weil er der erste ist, der außer Elyas noch mit ihnen sprechen kann. Sie würden dafür sogar Egwene akzeptieren. Perrin sagt, er solle aufhören, das zu behaupten, weil er nicht mit Wölfen sprechen kann, doch Elyas erklärt, er könne sich das ruhig weiter einreden. Perrin protestiert, er würde sich nicht selbst betrügen und Egwene sagt fest, dass sie nach Tar Valon gehen werden. Beide sehen sich böse an und Perrin trägt ironisch das Gespräch vor, in dem sie hätten besprechen sollen, was sie tun wollen. Egwene errötet, bleibt jedoch stur. Elyas sagt, Scheckie hätte das schon gewusst. Er sagt, er und die Wölfe würden sie nach Süden begleiten, damit sie sich nicht noch mehr verirren. Da steht Brand auf und Scheckie erhebt sich ebenfalls und stellt sich neben Elyas. Nach minutenlangem Schweigen rennt Brand schließlich davon und Elyas erklärt auf Perrins fragenden Blick, dass Scheckie die Anführerin des Rudels ist. Brand will die Menschen nicht dabei haben, aber sie hat anders entschieden. Deshalb zieht er los, um die Trollocs zu jagen und zu suchen. Egwene versucht erneut, Elyas dazu zu bringen, ihnen einfach nur die Richtung zu zeigen, doch dieser erklärt, es wäre beschlossen. Perrin kann fühlen, wie Brand und noch einige andere Wölfe davonlaufen. Er würde sich gern einreden, dass Elyas ihn dazu gebracht hat, sich das einzubilden, doch er weiß, dass das nicht wahr ist. Wheel of Time Comic Wolfsbruder 1.jpg Wolfsbruder 2.jpg Wolfsbruder 3.jpg Charaktere * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Elyas Machera Erwähnt * Moiraine Damodred * Ba'alzamon * Lan Mandragoran * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Thom Merrilin Tiere * Bela * Scheckie * Brand * Springer * Wind (Wolf) Gruppen * Wölfe * Wolfsbruder * Ta'veren Erwähnt * Trollocs * Aes Sedai ** Rote Ajah ** Schwarze Ajah * Aiel * Gaukler * Myrddraal - als Halbmensch und Augenloser * Schattenfreunde * Draghkar Berufe * Schmied Orte * Caralain Steppe Erwähnt * Caemlyn * Fluss Arinelle * Shadar Logoth * Wasserwald * Rückgrat der Welt * Aiel-Wüste * Saldaea ** Maradon * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Meer der Stürme * Meervolk-Inseln * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld * Tar Valon Gegenstände * Halbmondaxt Ereignisse Erwähnt * Winternacht (Feiertag) Sonstige * Nichts - als diese Leere * Erster Tag Pflanzen * Königin-Kronen Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Caralain Steppe Kategorie:Kapitel Wolfsbruder